Bloodsport
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Love was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced in his life. He had fallen head first into it the minute he had laid eyes on her. Hurtling deeper and deeper into it with each breath he took. But love was a bloodsport, and everything that fell, eventually broke...(Sequel to Once Upon A Time...) (AU ZA)


**A/N: Well guys, I'll be honest in saying that I wasn't going to write this, but after the amazing response for **Once Upon A Time... **I thought I would add a second part. So here we go...Set immediately after **Once Upon A Time...

**Summary: Love was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced in his life. He had fallen head first into it the minute he had laid eyes on her. Hurtling deeper and deeper into it with each breath he took. But love was a bloodsport, and everything that fell, eventually broke.**

**Paring: Daryl/Beth**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing...**

**Inspired while listening to 'Somebody to Die For' By Hurts, the uber cheesy yet timelessly beautiful 'Hero' By Enrique Iglesias, and the heartbreaking 'Say Something' By A Great Big World (I literally could not make up my mind on songs, so I picked all three)**

**…**

Love was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced in his life. He had fallen head first into it the minute he had laid eyes on her. Hurtling deeper and deeper into it with each breath he took. But love was a bloodsport, and everything that fell, eventually broke.

Neither knew of the suffering that was to come that day. The heartbreak. Lying in amongst the wildflowers, their world seemed so peaceful. For those short couple of hours there was no death. No destruction. For those short couple of hours there was nothing but them and their 'Once Upon A Time'. But as they were destined to, those hours ended all too soon, the burning morning heat telling the lovers that the day was pressing on. That the real world was calling them back.

Leaving her was always the hardest part of his day. To walk away and pretend as though she had no part in his life. That he had no part in hers. He cherished those short moments when their time came to part ways. They would stand in the small clearing before heading back, her hand pressed firmly against his chest, clutching tightly at his shirt as he stared down at her. The fear that it could be their last day together danced behind her tear filled eyes; and if he said that the very same fear didn't plague him, then he would be the biggest liar to walk the earth.

They walked back through the woodland hand-in-hand, Daryl clutching hold of the old woollen blanket as Beth twirled a single violet between her fingertips. He couldn't help but smirk as he listened to her softly hum to herself. Her eyes fixed on the wilting flower as she smiled down at a small ladybird crawling between the petals. She never had to look far to find the beauty which surrounded her. Even in a dying world. She had managed to find it in him. The very beauty he believed to be long gone. The beauty which died along with everything else. For that, Daryl couldn't help but love her more.

The farm house soon came into sight, the only signs of life coming from Andrea who sat perched up on top of the old camper van; her gaze and gun fixed out towards the golden fields. Clutching her small hand tighter, Daryl gently spun his love round until she was pressed up against his chest. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet. He never would be. As long as there was life in his body, he would never be ready.

Reaching up, he brushed her hair from her eyes. His fingertips slowly skimming down the porcelain skin of her cheek before coming to rest on her chin. He was almost too scared to touch her at times. Scared that he would taint her. But at his touch she couldn't help but close her eyes. Her body melting into his as they continued to postpone the inevitable.

"Forever." Was his promise, his voice barely above a whisper as he rested his forehead against her own.

"...Forever..." She agreed, opening her eyes to look up at him "...And then a day."

They parted with a kiss; Beth forcing herself to drop his hand before silently making her return to the sleeping house. Watching her walk away back into the world that he was never made to be part of done nothing but tear him up inside. The feelings she evoked within him were so foreign. Pussy-whipped would be the term his brother would use. He'd have accused him of going soft on him. For Daryl, he couldn't describe it. All he knew was that he never moved from his spot in the thicket until she was safe behind doors. Only then did he quietly trudge back to his tent, Andrea never once turning round.

Rick caught him, however. Caught him slowly creeping up as he emerged from his own tent. Daryl could only stop and stare at his tired friend. His eyes wide with surprise. It didn't take Rick long to click on to where the hunter had wandered off to so early that morning; A deep sigh and pinch at the bridge of his nose enough evidence to let Daryl know that his secret was not so secret anymore. The frustration blazing behind his eyes spoke louder than any words ever could, and Daryl had heard them loud and clear.

"...You can't stop us from carin' for each other, Rick..." He spoke out softly, halting his friend as he tried to storm past "Not you...Not her Daddy...No one can...It ain't like we're causin' any harm, anyway."

But he was greeted with nothing but silence, the sheriff briefly glancing over his shoulder before continuing on in his journey.

An hour later and the farm had come to life. Hershel and Rick had sat talking on the porch for a while. Each staring out onto the farm as the rest of the group went about their daily chores. Daryl couldn't help but become hyper-aware of the two. Leaning against the wall of the empty barn carving some new arrows, he had found himself looking over at them every few minutes. But their stony expressions gave nothing away. Not one glance shot in his direction. With a sigh he began his search for her, soon spotting her sitting with Carol and Lori scrubbing at their blood crusted laundry.

She must have felt him staring. A small smile tugging at her lips as she quickly glanced up to look at him. At that he couldn't hold his own smirk back. He didn't care who saw. He didn't care if her Daddy had knocked him dead there and then. Marched over and put a bullet between eyes. She would at least be the last thing he ever laid eyes on. At that, he knew he'd die happy. But no sooner had her smile appeared before it fell again. Her attention being caught by something lurking off at the side.

With knife clutched tightly in hand, Daryl quickly spun round. His weapon hanging high, ready to sink into the skull of any preying walker. But before he could attack, he was stopped in his tracks by none other than Jimmy. His arms raised in defence as he balanced his open shotgun over his elbow. Feeling his anger boil up, Daryl buried his knife back into it sheath before finding his position leaning up against the barn once again. Still a little startled, Jimmy shifted awkwardly before taking a seat next to the hunter. His shotgun sitting off to the side as he nervously picked at his thumb nails.

He had no clue as to why the young boy took a perch next to him. Since arriving on the farm, Daryl could probably count on one hand the amount of times they had actually spoken to each other. But he could feel Beth's eyes trained on him, and with a quick glance in her direction he saw something that he believed she was incapable of. Anger. Her usual baby blues turned dark as she glared at Jimmy, Daryl feeling his own contempt building up as thoughts of what had caused his love's mood to shift so drastically, filled his mind. He had no idea what the kid had done or said, but he wanted to kill him.

"What d'you want, Jimmy?" He eventually ground out, his gaze once again fixed on his make-shift arrows.

Scratching the back of his head, Jimmy cleared his throat.

"I-uh...I wanted to ask you for some advice." Was his response; one which left Daryl confused as he turned to face the boy "Y'know. Man to man."

"...Why not talk to Hershel?" Daryl asked, again stealing a quick glance at Beth before looking down at his arrows "I'm sure he'll give you better advice than I could. On everythin'."

"It's about Beth." He breathed out, sitting back against the rotting wood of the barn wall as he crossed his arms over his chest.

At the sound of her name, Daryl's ear perked up. As they always did. It didn't matter who mentioned her. Whenever her name was brought up in conversation, he was tuned in fully. But looking at Jimmy, Daryl could tell that she wasn't the topic of choice because he was 'concerned' for her. He could tell by the look in the young boys eyes that it was something more. Something malicious burning within him as he stared up at him from the ground. A new found boldness washing over him. Clearing his own throat, Daryl kicked at the dirt by his feet. His grip on the arrows tightening as he tried to hold his anger in.

"What 'bout her?" He finally asked, his voice betraying him slightly.

"I'm curious is all..."Was the boys curt reply as he got to his feet, his shotgun once again draped over his elbow as he stared the hunter in the eye "She's been actin' strange lately. Less talkative. Sneakin' about. Just ain't like her."

"Yeah? Well I doubt she's used to her home bein' overrun by strangers." Daryl muttered, Beth's angry glances at her 'friend' not going unnoticed by him.

With his fist clenched, knuckles turning white, Daryl silently prayed that the boy would take his reply and leave. But nothing had ever been that simple for him. Instead, Jimmy gave a firm nod of the head. A muffle 'mmm-hmm' breaking past his lips as he too glanced over at Beth. At her warning look, Daryl felt his dirt encrusted nails cut into the palm of his hands. The small droplets of blood running down between his fingers.

"See, I thought that..." Jimmy carried on, taking a stance in front of Daryl, blocking his view of Beth "Thought maybe she was feelin' suffocated. That was until I caught her sneakin' into the house this mornin'..." Daryl had to stop himself from punching the boy there and then "...She spouted off some excuse of needin' air...But then, funnily enough, out the window...I saw you creepin' out from the trees..."

"Listen here, you little shit." Came Daryl's growl as he stepped closer to the boy, their noses mere inches apart "I don't know what you're implyin', but if you open your fuckin' mouth to anyone, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do..."

"Gettin' kinda defensive there, _old man_." The boy snarled back, taking yet another step closer "People might start to think somethin' was goin' on between the two of you."

At that, Daryl wasted no time in grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Quickly spinning on his heels and slamming him up against the rotting wall of the barn, he forced Jimmy into a silence. At that moment, all he could see was red.

"Green ain't your colour, _boy_..." Daryl spat out with venom, his voice growing dangerously calm as his grip on Jimmy's shirt tightened "...Come near me again and I'll tear you a new one."

Forcefully pushing himself off the boy, Daryl turned and began to walk away. Beth's eyes filled with concern as he marched further and further from the barn. But no sooner had he began to walk off, did Jimmy yell out to him. A disgusting comment about 'little girls' that caused his blood to boil. With gritted teeth he didn't hesitate before turning round and swinging at him. His fist connecting with the side of his face. With a sickening smack, Jimmy stumbled backwards; but quickly regaining his footing, he lifted his shotgun and swung for Daryl. The butt came crashing down on him with a loud crack, causing him to fall to the ground as the burning pain rushed through his face.

With the world spinning, he tried to sit up. A crimson streak running down the back of his hand as he swiped at his cheek. Bleary eyed he looked up to see the barrel of Jimmy's shotgun staring down at him; the distant screams from Beth ringing in his ears as the sound of heavy running surrounded him. Confused, he finally managed to pull himself up a little, his love skidding to a halt beside him. He felt the fire run through his face once again when she gently pressed her fingers to the wound; his head cradled safely in her arms.

"What the hell's goin' on here!?" He faintly heard Hershel bellow, his sharp gaze moving between Jimmy and himself.

With the help from Beth, he managed to sit up fully. A tight grasp on her arm bringing him some form of comfort as Jimmy continued to point the gun at him. His jaw clenched as he held the gun up higher.

"He's been screwin' around with Beth!" The young boy replied through gritted teeth as the rest of the group began to surround them "The two of them's been sneakin' off behind our backs since he got here."

Dumbfounded, Hershel turned his attention to his youngest as she hissed for her friend to shut up and mind his own business. Her arms still wrapped tightly round the wounded hunter. He watched as she turned back to the man in her arms, her fingers once again brushing over the tender gash on his cheek. At the sight, Hershel wanted nothing more than to drag the man to his feet and give him a beating of his own.

"Step away, Beth." He spoke as gently as he could.

"Daddy, please..." Was her reply, her big blue eyes glistening with tears "Please don't. Jimmy's the one who started this."

"Step _away, _Beth." This time with more force behind his words, his angry gaze never leaving Daryl's as she reluctantly moved away from him "...I told you to stay away from my daughter. You didn't listen."

Unable to form any words, Daryl could do nothing but hold the old farmers glare. The thoughts that Jimmy's gun was still trained on his head causing a shiver to run down his spine. On shaky legs he pulled himself up, Beth reaching out to catch him as he stumbled slightly. But once by his side, she never moved. An arm wrapped protectively around his waist as her hand came to rest on his chest.

"If any of you touch him, then I swear to you, I'll never forgive you." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she glanced at Jimmy out the corner of her eye "You put that bullet in him, Jimmy, then I can promise you, you'll be puttin' one in me too..."

"Enough, Beth! Jimmy, put the gun down..." Hershel commanded, the boy slowly lowering his weapon as he continued to stare at Daryl "...I took you in, in you and your group's time of need. Offered you shelter and safety, which you abused." Looking round at the shocked faces from his visitors, Hershel heaved a deep sigh "I want you all off my land now."

The gasps from the group were enough to make Daryl's stomach lurch. A strangled cry from Beth ringing loud in his ears as her nails dug into his side. The thought of losing him, too much to bear. Time seemed to slow down as Hershel turned away from them, Rick frantically pleading with him to reconsider. The words 'please', 'Lori', 'baby' and 'death sentence' circled round him. The faint sounds of Maggie's pleas clouded his mind. Carol's sniffles and Andrea's curses too. Ultimately, Shane and Glenn's silence was just as deafening in the end.

But all he could fix his attention on, was her. Her small hands clutching at the worn fabric of his shirt as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Crystal tears running down her pale cheeks. The guilt tore through him as he looked up at his friends. His heart breaking even more when he looked back at her. But placing his hands over hers, he gently pulled them away from his chest. A loving kiss pressed to the back of her knuckles causing her throat to hitch.

"No...don't...Please..." She begged, her voice breaking when she saw the look in his eyes.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. A hand running through her long hair as he revelled in the the short time he knew he had left with her.

"...I'll never be far..." He whispered into her ear.

And then he pulled away. The world speeding up once again as he turned away from her. Walking towards her Daddy, he knew he couldn't turn back. The pain in her eyes would have been enough to halt him in his tracks. Change his mind and draw him back in. So he just kept walking. Head bowed, he passed Maggie and Glenn. Shane and Andrea. Carol. Lori. Carl. T-Dog. Rick...He kept marching forward until he was standing behind the old farmer.

"Hershel." He forced out, praying his voice didn't crack.

Slowly, he turned to face him. The betrayal and anger burning ferociously behind his ageing eyes.

"You can't make these people leave 'cause of me." He carried on, taking a step closer as he waved to his group "You can't send them out to die 'cause I fucked up...So I'm beggin' you...please, let them stay. You do that and I promise you, you'll never have to see me again...I'll be nothin' but a ghost to you and your family."

"Daryl, wait..." Rick interjected, coming to stand next to him "You can't go out there by yourself."

"And you guys can't suffer 'cause of my faults." He replied, his gaze never leaving Hershel's "I don't want my family payin' the consequences."

Hershel was silent for what felt like hours. His eyes burning a hole into him before he eventually spoke. His voice still conveying that calmness that caused Daryl's hair to stand on end.

"...You've got twenty minutes then."

Twenty minutes to say goodbye to his world was probably the single most challenging thing that Daryl had ever had to do. All his life he had never been good at farewells. He'd never stuck around in one place or with one group long enough for them to bother him. But as he stood strapping his gear to the back of his bike, his friends standing off to the side waiting for him, he knew that the agony from goodbyes was something he never wanted to feel again. With one final tug on the strap holding his tent down, he slowly turned to face his family. The pain on their own faces perfectly mirroring the pain he felt.

Hershel and Jimmy were nowhere to be seen. Probably in the house somewhere. He'd like to think that they were sorry to see him go. Hershel in particular; but deep down he knew he couldn't blame the old man for the decisions he made. Couldn't resent him. He loved his baby girl too. Wanted to protect her. If Daryl had been in his position, he would probably have done the same in the end. But it didn't make it any easier.

With solemn expressions, each member of the group said their own farewell. Be it a hug, a hand shake or a gentle nod of the head. Each embraced the awful parting in their own way. But then came her time to say goodbye. The time Daryl had been praying wouldn't come. At the sight of her, the group departed. The look in his eyes told them they needed a moment. With silent tears she inched closer to him, a strangled sob escaping past her lips. At the sound he wasted no time pulling her into him. His strong arms enveloping her as she buried her face into his chest.

"You said forever." She whispered, recounting his promise to love her as she pulled back to look at him "...You said forever..."

With his own tears burning the back of his eyes, Daryl felt his heart shatter. Running a hand down her cheek, he brushed her golden hair from her bloodshot eyes.

"...and I didn't lie..." He choked out, again running his hand through her hair "I didn't lie, Beth."

Neither fought to hold their tears back. They just held each other. Beth's small body heaving with loud sobs. But soon the time came, and with a small kiss to her forehead, Daryl gently pulled away. Her arms fell to her sides. All her energy disappearing as he slowly began to back up. Never once did he break their eye contact. Not until he was on his bike, firing the engine to life. Only then did he build enough courage to look away.

He saw her chasing after him; looking into the wing mirror as he travel back up the dirt track that led to the main road. He heard her faint cries over the loud roar of the engine. But she quickly grew smaller and smaller, and soon, she was gone completely. All she was destined to be now was the best memory he had.

He didn't travel far from the old farm. A ten minutes drive at most. He came to a stop on the deserted road side, his emotions running wild as he killed the engine. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he forced the tears back. He'd already cried too much that day. 'Tears weren't made for men', his brother would say. With a frustrated groan at the thought Merle, he stuffed his hand deep into his pocket in hopes of finding the remnants of a cigarette. But instead, his fingers brushed against something soft. Confused, he took hold of the mystery item and pulled it out. When he did, he couldn't help but feel the tears brim once again, for in his hand was the small wilted violet that Beth had picked in the clearing that very morning.

A silent request for him to never forget her.

He sat by the road side until the sky turned to fire. Perched on his bike, he stared out into the fields of gold. Two walkers lying off to the side. Dead at his hands. He didn't really know how many hours had passed. He'd been too lost in his thoughts of her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her ability to make him believe that everything in the world was perfect. For that short time with her, it was.

The first time they had actually spoken to each other, was a time he doubted he would ever forget. They had all just sat down to dinner. A thank you planned by Lori and Carol. He couldn't help but smirk when she had taken a seat across from him. The whole evening had been spent with the two stealing quick glances and sharing soft smiles. But never once did they utter a word to each other. Not until the meal had finished and he stepped outside for air. She didn't waste time in following him.

It hadn't been a long conversation out on the porch that night. Quarter of an hour, tops. But the short time they did have was enough to start his addiction. The sky had been the clearest he had seen in a long time, so a conversation about the stars had been most appropriate. Within the short time he had noticed her shivering. He didn't even ask before draping his denim jacket and angel winged vest over her shoulders; a gentle blush creeping up her cheeks as he did so. But no sooner had he done it before Jimmy walked out, a look of confusion and jealousy in his eyes. The more he thought about it now, the more he realized that Jimmy had probably been speculating since that night.

After that encounter, their chances to speak grew less and less. Whenever her Daddy caught him uttering a word to her, he quickly ended it. Daryl could tell that the old man had been trying to be subtle. He'd call him over, or ask her to do something. Anything which would break them apart. In the end it only pushed the closer together.

Staring up at the sky, Daryl felt his lips twitch up into a smirk. The fiery orange had dimmed; night's darkness quickly engulfing it. The millions of stars littering above brought him back to that night. Brought him back to Beth. He wondered if at that moment she was looking up at them too. But as the thought entered his mind, it was quickly interrupted by a loud crack. Alarmed, he turned in the direction of the offending noise. Another loud crack ringing out. Then another. And another. But by the time Daryl realised what the noise was, he was too distracted by the glow in the distance. The large cloud of smoke emanating off of it.

A fire. The farm.

Bringing the bike to life, Daryl raced back down the road towards the farm. The cracking from the shotguns growing louder and louder as he began to feel the heat from the fire. He couldn't help but let his mind wander. All the scenarios of what could be happening running rampant. Turning onto the little dirt road leading to the house, he nearly sent his bike into a skid. The place was overrun by walkers. The barn ablaze.

Pushing the speedometer to its limits, he found himself weaving in and out of the dead. The rotting bodies reaching out to him as he passed. He saw Hershel before anyone. Standing outside the house with a single shotgun taking out as many walkers as he could. At the sound of the bike, he turned to glance at the hunter before firing a bullet into the skull of the creature.

"Daddy, she's not inside!" Maggie cried, running out onto the porch with the rest of the women from his group. Carl following closely behind.

"She's not round back either!" Came Jimmy's panting voice as he came into sight along with T-Dog.

The tears in Maggie's eyes were enough to let him know who they were talking about. Stepping off his bike, he ran to Hershel, grabbing the gun before he let off another shot.

"T-Dog!" He called out to his friend "You need to get Hershel out of here, man. Take him, the girls and Carl." He ordered, pushing the old farmer towards the house "Get in the cars but leave the truck. Find Rick and Shane, find Andrea and head out to the highway."

"I'm not leavin' this farm!" Hershel cried, digging his heels in as T-Dog began to round everyone up "Not without her."

"I'll find her." Daryl promised, shoving him further away "I'll find her...Now go!"

With a reluctant nod, Hershel did as he was asked, quickly following everyone towards the separate cars. Reloading his weapon, Daryl looked up at Jimmy and called out to him. Shotgun in hand, the young boy ran over. His eye black from their previous tussle. But all memories of that morning were pushed to the side. If they were going to survive this, if they were going to find Beth amongst all the chaos, then they had to work together.

"What happened?" Daryl barked as he led the boy to the old truck, a walker falling to his feet as he hit it with the butt of his gun.

"I don't know." Was Jimmy's reply as he tried to keep up "We were inside and we saw that the barn was on fire. Wasn't till we were outside did we see the heard. We tried fightin' them off, but there's just too many of them."

"And when was the last time you saw Beth?" He demanded, climbing into the bed of the truck.

"I dunno." He admitted, panic in his eyes "She wanted to be alone."

With a nod, Daryl reached out for the boys gun. Jimmy willingly handing it over.

"Ok..." He began, checking the rounds "I want you to drive. Get me as close to the barn as you can. Don't stop until I tell you to."

With a nod of his own, Jimmy wasted no time in climbing into the truck, the bed rocking slightly as he pulled out from his spot. Bracing himself, Daryl trained his gun towards the dead as Jimmy sped in the direction of the barn. There were walkers everywhere, Beth easily able to get lost in amongst them. But if his hunches were right, he knew where to find her. He just prayed he wasn't too late.

Firing, he took out multiple walkers. Many bouncing off the sides of the truck as Jimmy continued to power on towards the barn. Glancing over at the burning building he felt his heart stop, for kneeling in the hayloft, looking down upon the group of walkers below, was Beth. Even from his position in the back of the truck he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew the minute they had said she was missing that she was probably the cause of the fire. A lure to lead the dead away from the house. Away from her family.

"Over there!" He shouted, banging on the roof of the truck "She's in the barn!"

Swerving violently, Jimmy turned the truck to get closer, Daryl almost falling over the side as he did. Struggling to look away from his love, he continued to fire shots at the walkers, Jimmy knocking as many over as he could. With gun aimed, Daryl began to take out the dead surrounding the barn as Jimmy pulled to a halt directly under the hayloft. The remaining few finding permanent rest under the tires.

"Beth!" Daryl cried, climbing on top of the roof of the truck "I'm comin'! I'm comin' baby!"

"Daryl!" She coughed out, glancing behind her at the flames.

Stretching up, he reached out for her, Beth wasting no time in sliding out of the hayloft into his waiting arms. Holding her tightly, Daryl jumped into the bed of the truck once again before quickly grabbing hold of the shotgun and firing at a walker closing in.

"Right, Jimmy!" He called to the boy "Let's go! Get us to the highway."

Pulling the truck out once again, Jimmy sped back up towards the dirt road, again many of the walkers falling victim to his driving. As the numbers began to dwindle, Daryl dropped the shotgun and turned to Beth. Her face was covered in soot. Her hair hanging in lose curls past her shoulders. As they turned into the safety of the dirt road, he crawled over to her, her slight body raked with sobs. Grabbing her, he pulled her in close, his hand running through her long tresses as he pressed furious kisses to her cheeks and lips.

"There was so many..." She forced out, pulling back slightly to look at him "I was sitting by the barn, wasn't payin' attention, next thing I know they're everywhere. I couldn't get out. I climbed into the hayloft. Started the fire to lead them away from the house...Please tell me they didn't get to the house. Tell me they're safe."

"They're safe, baby." He breathed out, pulling her against his chest once again "They're safe."

Turning onto the main road, Daryl continued to hold her. The flames licking at the night sky as they drove further and further from the farm.

"You came back..." Beth whispered, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Told you I'd never be far." Was his reply, his hand finding solace on her cheek as he felt himself relax "...Lovin' you s'a bloodsport, girl."

Jimmy continued to drive them until the sun came up, both passengers in the bed managing to catch an hour of sleep as they sped towards the highway. They were the last to arrive in amongst the jungle of abandoned cars. The minute the truck pulled up, Maggie was running over. Tears openly flowing down her cheeks as she ran to embrace her little sister. Hershel quickly following. At their reunion, Daryl chose to silently slip out of the truck. As Jimmy climbed out of the cab, the hunter immediately marched up to him. Both men's blackening eyes a thing of the past as the shook hands.

"Thanks..." Daryl mumbled, clearing his throat slightly "Couldn't have done it without your help."

"...No problem." Was Jimmy's reply, a small smile tugging at his lips "She's...She's lucky she has you."

He didn't wait around for a reaction. Instead the boy went to greet the others, leaving Daryl to watch. Looking over at Beth with her family, he felt his heart swell. If he had known how close he was to losing her...He couldn't even bear to think of it. He was snapped back when a hand fell on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Rick. His eyes heavy with guilt and tiredness.

"...Did everyone make it?" Daryl asked, already knowing the answer.

"...Shane..." Rick replied, his voice solemn as he looked over at the family "Hershel told me what you did back there...You did good, Daryl...Thank you."

"Couldn't leave you guys." He responded with a shrug of the shoulders "Heard the shots. Saw the fire...I had to make sure she was ok."

"She's alive because of you."

"What happens now, though?" He muttered, his gaze never leaving the blonde beauty before him "We're out here. Nowhere to go. No supplies...Does Hershel take his daughters and leave for good? Do I sit and watch her walk out my life forever?" Turning to look at his friend, he struggled to hide the fear in his eyes "Or do they stay, and Beth and I continue to sneak about? Carry on where we left off..." Deep down he knew that wasn't an option "Or do they stay, and I be a man about it and step back?"

With a sigh, Rick looked to the ground.

"...I can't make that choice for you, Daryl..." He answered, feeling the hunter's pain "All I can say is that, whatever choice you make; be it to continue to pursue what's going on between the two of you, or to walk away...let it be because it's what you feel is best."

Squeezing his shoulder once gain, Rick slowly walked off towards his own family; leaving his friend to think about his options. With a heavy heart, Daryl turned his attention back to her. Her smile causing his heart to break as she looked his way. He knew what the right thing to do was. He knew what was going to be best for the group as a whole, in the end.

...And it killed him...

Love was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced in his life. He had fallen head first into it the minute he had laid eyes on her. Hurtling deeper and deeper into it with each breath he took. But love was a bloodsport, and everything that fell, eventually broke.

**…**

**A/N: Soooo...yeah, that wasn't meant to be so long lol. But I just fell in love with this one shot and had to write it all down. I really hope you liked it. If you did, then I may or may not have a Part III in the works ;)**

**Pretty please let me know what you all thought. I've literally spent a whole week trying to write it lol. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
